Like Brother Like Sister
by Rogue121
Summary: 31 years after the Halloween Massacre of 1978, Michael returns to Haddonfield to find an unexpected reunion. But you'll have to wait for that, Michael as other business to tend to first...


**A/N: OK, I must say that this first chapter has a lot of OC's that will spill into a few more chapters and without spoiling anything too much I will eventually kill off. (it's Halloween, what else you going to do? :-P) Please review. This story hasn't been Beta'd, so I better apologies in advanced for any spelling mistake etc... also I'm not America so I'm not up on the lingo from that side of things.**

**

* * *

  
Halloween  
October 31st 2009  
31 years after the Halloween Massacre 1978**

**Chapter One: Death Trap Waiting To Happen**

"Do you know what day it is?" Alec shouted from across the road, waving his yellow builders hat franticly in front of him in one hand, as if to get some order and a pile of papers under his other arm threatening to fall and litter the street. He half ran, half walked as quickly as his short and stocky legs in a suit would take him across the street to join the other half a dozen working men. A couple were sitting lazily in the back of the works trailer, and the rest standing around chattering amongst themselves.

"Of cause we know what day it is" Bailey shouted back, shoving his hands into the works florescent jacket and shrugs slightly. "And your point is?"

Alec gave Bailey a short sharp sideward glance. "Oh never mind, that we've been running on a tight schedule from the beginning, but now we have the bosses on our back, wanting this project finished"

"Look for yourself, the structure is up, insides going pretty well, all we need is a couple more days" Bailey said. "Chill out, we have it under control, they probably haven't got a buyer for it yet"

"No!" Alec put his foot down and rivalled his nose up at the lazy workers and Bailey looked a little taken aback. "These lazy bastards better get to work, because when I get back in a couple of hours, I want this project done and dusted. No ifs no buts."

One of the two men in the back of the trailer stood up. "Wanna come and say that to our face" he scowled over at Alec. "No offence or nought, that's right out of order, we've put our heart and soul into rebuilding this death trap waiting to happen. None of us was happy about it in the first place and the people in this street aren't exactly pleased about it themselves" he said. "We started with ten, now there's only seven of us, what do you expect, miracles?"

"You've had six months…" Alec butted in as if reminding them.

"Tom's right Alec" The second of the men stood up to make his point over. "Nobody at the office would take on this job; we only put our names down, because the money is good." He took a flask and poured himself a drink. "The instructions were tight at the start, I mean requesting this house to be built to the same replica as the first, which to be honest with you, we haven't done to bad, you could play spot the different, the only thing different is the furniture inside is brand new, state of the hark stuff, it's a nice house now, I would live in it"

"Let's just hope it stays that way shall we?" Alec shouted across trying to make him heard over the drills flaring up from inside the house.

"It's Halloween Will, I'm sure we could arrange it" Bailey smirked "They never found /his/ body, come to think about it, they never found the /sister/ either. I can see it know, remake, instead of students, the builders get to spend a night in the Myers House after six months working on it" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't even joke about it" Alec frowned. He took a little glance up at the house and a slight shiver still ran up and down his spine after all this time. The thought of how many murders had taken place on that exact spot they had been working on just gave him the creeps. Now that Bailey had reminded him the day was Halloween, off all days, he was to busy wrapped up with the work, he hadn't noticed. It just made him want to pack up his stuff and get the hell out of the area as quick as possible "This place still gives me the willies" he muttered to himself, loud enough for his own ears and nobody else's. He forced himself on to the plan at hand instead of looking like a complete nitwit. He dumped the papers he was carrying on the bonnet of the trunk, and scanned through them. "I want a list of things that as been completed and in contrast what needs doing and the estimates by the time I get back." He turned and walked away. "Oh and make sure it's liveable for your wages sake"

Tom jumped down from the back of the trailer; Will tossed his drink away and sighed following Tom, over the side of the truck and Bailey made his way across too. The men huddled around the front of the truck looking through the paperwork, maps and structure of the house, which had been rebuilt from the ashes. Bailey watched Alec go. "Jeez, who shit in his way?"

* * *

  
Inside the house Andy was wiping the kitchen services for what seemed like the thousand times that day, making sure no dust or dirt lay on the new black marble effect that was the countertops. It was that clean, he could see his own reflection in the double stainless steel sink as he brushed the rag around the water taps end. Then he ran his hand over the lower cabinets and rolled out the trays and nodded in approval to himself.

"Do you rub all your woman like that eh?"

"Fuck me Joel" Andy tried to hide the fact that he actually jumped out of his skin but failed. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking the pencil from behind his ear onto the floor and let out a deep breath. "Do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

Joel picked up the pencil and leaned on the door frame grinning, chewing some cheep gum. "Sorry bud, I'm not gonna fuck ya, don't want to make a mess on the nice new white tiled floor" he smirked and flicked the pencil in Andy's direction. "Bailey wants us back at the trunk pronto"

Andy nodded and held up his hand. "I'll be with you in five, just going to finish of here"

Joel nodded and disappeared from view, while Andy turned and leaned heavily on the kitchen services shaking his head. He looked up, out the window into the rear yard of the house. There was a wall dividing the patio and the garden, the trees had been cut down to a decent size and shape, which ran the full length of the garden. A large concrete shed had been built to fill the gap at the end of the pretty wide garden that could be used for all sorts of things. A washer/dryer room or maybe if a certain sicko was to show up, place body parts in the washer then hang them out to dry, Andy smirked but shook the thought from his head. Besides there was everything for that in this kitchen he built, washer, dryer, dishwasher all hid behind nice wooden cabinet draws so the concrete shed could be just used to stash the bodies instead.

"That's enough drooling Handy Andy, get Perry and lets go" Joel came back, knocked on the door loudly that woke Andy up from the daydream.

"Alright, alright" Andy turned to leave but there was a knock at the window that made him do a one hundred and eighty degree turn to look once more out into the back, but no body was there. He peaked out further to get a good look. There was a door to open the garage from this end of the house and just for a second Andy thought he saw a shadow from out the corner of his eye, in the short narrow passage, down the side of the garage that lead to the front of the house. There was one on each side of the house, the other side was cut of by a gate. Probably Perry, he thought. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but before he'd dismiss anything he went and stood in the back doorway. "Perry, if that's you, I've already had one scare I'm not in the mood for another one" He stepped out and closed the back door behind him. "I don't find this is funny anymore" He turned his back to the garage and decided to take the other narrow passage down to the front of the house to meet the others back at the trunk. "Fuck it"

He was about to turn to the side of the house when everything had become blur and a little dizzy, the yard was spinning, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and he could hear the sound of his own breathing. He lost his footing and fell to the floor and hit the wall, clutching at the brickwork with his nails. A throbbing headache flared in the back of his mind, it felt like it was swelling and would exploded at any second, he found himself shaking and couldn't stop, like he was having a fit of some sort. He managed to roll over onto his back and squinted up at the sky. A shape of a man blocked the sunlight, he couldn't make out his face, but the outline of the shovel in the hands of the man was distinct.

The last thing he saw was the man just staring down at him, studying him. He tried to shout out for help but the words wouldn't form in the back of his throat therefore, no sound came out his mouth. The man, hovering over him, raised the shovel once more and it came crashing down on him with great speed and power. Everything went black; life had been drained out of him as he slowly got dragged across the floor and out of view.

* * *

  
Perry was working in the garage, goggles over his eyes to protect them from the dust and ear muffs, muffling the sound of any noise and the heavy duty drill he was using to screw holes into a large peace of wood that would finally make a shelf. He had his back to the rear door so he didn't see it creak open nor did he hear it bang shut behind the person that walked and hid just out of eye-line behind the shadows of a cabinet near the door, filled with allsorts of tools from chisels to screwdrivers to little useful things like screws, nuts and bolts.

The drill Perry was holding suddenly stopped and jammed into the wood. For a moment he stood looking confused at the peace of equipment before wiggling and turning it around, in attempted to break it free. He tried a couple of times at this and too power it up but it wouldn't budge. He smacked his hands down on the builders work bench in slight frustration. "Stupid battery, has to go and run out on me now" He took of the ear muffs and let them hang around the back of his neck and slipped the goggles up onto his head, heaving a loud sigh, taking his frustration out on trying to get the drill free, it snapped the wood in half. He pushed out at it and the whole thing fell on the floor with a mighty crash.

"Start again shall we" He ducked under the bench and pulled out a container box, flicked open the two catches and took out another drill, which needed the main electrical socket. He scrambled around with the wires before plugging it into the extension lead that ran out the ever so slightly opened garage door at the front. He heaved a new peace of shelving on to the work bench, clamping it in the vise and began to start marking holes where the brackets should be placed. It was just one of those rare off-ish days for Perry, where nothing seemed to be going the right way for him, but giving up wasn't his style, if he didn't secede the first time he was the sort of person that would pick himself up and try and try again until he did. He be damned if a shelf was going to get the better of him today, when in fact he had put up many perfect shelves in the past. With that thought he brought up the ear muffs and protective goggles over his eyes and began to drill the holes, with a much better powerful drill.

The shape in the corner watched with intense callous, almost with curious interest and mild amusement as the man in front of him bounced literally of the walls, retrospectively speaking. In silence he took a hammer from the cabinet he was perched behind and two large, index finger length metal bolts and stepped out from his hiding place. His eyes ran along the floor, following the thin wire up to the extension leads and with two long strides, his heavy boots stepped each side of that lead. He looked down at it and cocked his head to the side. Without hesitation, he bent over and pulled the plug from the extension lead and stood up to his full height of six foot nine, using it to his advantage to intimidate the soon, would be victim. The hammer was clearly visible as he stepped to the side, standing exactly behind Perry.

"For crying out loud, am I jinxed or something?" The drill once again slowed down in his hand and once again he could have thrown a fit and probably that was what Michael wanted. Perry compose himself, clenching his hands into balls of fists, he swung around and stopped mid stance as he bumped, unexpectedly into a wide, broad shouldered, strong chest of a man, wearing a black mechanic jumpsuit and holding a hammer that stuck out more then anything else in his hand. He swallowed hard as he looked up at the, rather disfigured, half burnt face of hell, shoulder length hair, into the darkness, most blackest and emotionless eyes of Michael Myers. He knew straight away who it was and in the fail attempt he grabbed the shelf he had been working on, slid it from the vise and swung it at Myers's head, only for it snap in half, not effecting Michael what so ever. "Oh fuck, you gotta be kidding me"

Michael kinda liked to watch the fear rise in Perry's eyes, not just Perry's but everyone else he encounters too. He liked, the way, they unsuccessful tried to get away from him, the way, they try the utter most hardest to put up a fight against him, knowing helplessly they wouldn't get out alive. Must be a frightening thought – for them. Michael rolled the bolts along his knuckles, as if making Perry sweat it out a little and he was doing a bloody good job of it too. Perry watched, wondering what the hell this sick bastard was planning. He opened his mouth to say something, scream like a girl if he had too, but Michael was too quick for him. Perry began to panic, shaking in fear, his breathing also became heavy. In a second, Michael had raised one of the bolts to Perry's eyelevel, the hammer in his other hand was brought up too, and with one steady movement, Michael knocked the bolt into Perry's eye socket. He paused momentarily before he did the same with the other bolt. It reminded Michael, as he stood there watching the man in front of him sink to the floor, dead, of the doll he had of his sister's and how he used to tear the eyes away from the face of the doll and stick screws into replace the button eyes.

Michael dropped the hammer, which landed with a heavy thump on the floor of the garage. He grabbed hold of Perry's arm firmly and picked him up effortlessly. He then swung him over his shoulder like a rag doll; in a fireman's lift sort of way and carried him silently out of the garage to join his friend Andy.

* * *

  
"Andy you're taking the piss, you know what I'm saying" Joel swung on the door frame round into the kitchen to find it empty. "Oh" he shrugged slightly and made his way out the back to the garage to see if Andy was keeping Perry company, in the other half of the house. There was no sign of neither of them but what Joel noticed was that the garage was in a right state, like there had been a robbery that turned the place around a bit and just disappeared afterwards. He toed across, avoiding broken shelving and the drills that layered the floor and slid up the front garage door looking confused over at the others surrounding the front of the truck. No Andy, no Perry.

"Guys" Joel jogged over to the parked truck where Bailey, Tom and Will were huddled around. "I think Andy and Perry are up to something, no sign of them"

Bailey suddenly turned around. "Listen, if they want to play around, then that's fine, they will miss out on the money" he sounded rather indignant. "I have Alec on my back, of all people, wanting all the small bits finished, so yeah, basically, not in the mood for a round of trick or treat" He grabbed the papers from the bonnet and scanned through them and began to dish out the orders. "Right Will, you're rewiring the electrics in the basement, according to this they haven't been done yet. If I remember correctly, one of the bedrooms, I think it's the front one, needs re-plastering, damp managed to get in to the walls, Tom that's your job" He looked between the two men. "Get to work, go"

Joel watched as the orders were given and the men got on with whatever they were supposed to be getting on with. "Erm… What am I doing?"

"Talk about trick or treating…" Bailey dug his hand into his trouser pocket thoughtfully and pulled out a set of keys, presumably for the works truck. "Drive into town and get something to eat for us, sandwich and a coke or something" he tossed the keys and Joel catched them. "I have a feeling it going to be a long afternoon and it's only ten 'o' clock"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I will be completely honest with you, I haven't started chapter 2 yet, but I have a fair idea what the content will be and would love the feedback on this one first. If you are reading this, then hopefully you have enjoyed the chapter. (everything's crossed). I just thought I have something to clear up, if you didn't understand it. One of my OC's, Bailey makes a remark about not finding Michael's body. He also says they never found his sisters, meaning Laurie, you guessed it. This story takes place after Resurrection, hence the house being rebuilt, and as you know, Michael finally got to Laurie at the beginning of that film. In later chapters I am and will hopefully be bringing back Laurie to spice things up, hence this story being called, Like Brother Like Sister. Other side notes, I think I should tell you about so you can get a better view and understanding of the story is that, this Michael as the Tyler Mane look, height, weight and looks wise, even though this as nothing to do with Zombie's sequel. Also, sorry, I can babble on sometimes, you might have guess it, Michael hasn't got his mask yet, that's for the next chapter. ;-) I think that's all for this Chapter and ph-lease review.**


End file.
